1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known picture display apparatus having a display section such as a liquid crystal display in which a picture based on an input picture signal is displayed on the display screen, and when a picture signal of a specific static image such as a color-bar is being input, the brightness of backlight of the display section is lowered to reduce power consumption and increase life spans of parts (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-271106, for example).
There is also known a picture display apparatus in which when it is not operated, backlight of the display section is put out (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-085091, for example).
In the picture display apparatus, when a picture signal is not input or when only picture cannot be displayed due to sight/hearing restriction, an operation state of the picture display apparatus such as “No Signal” or “Restricted” is shown on the display section.
In the picture display apparatus according to the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-271106, the backlight of the display screen remains on as in the usual operation state also when the above-described operation state is displayed. Thus, power consumption cannot sufficiently be reduced and the life spans of parts cannot sufficiently be increased. In the picture display apparatus according to the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-085091, since the backlight is put out, the operation state of the picture display apparatus cannot be displayed.